section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Arm of Orion
The Arm of Orion are humans that had established themselves on the outer rim of the galaxy after losing contact with Earth. Origins The ARM was originally a group of humans sent centuries ago from Earth as some of the first humans to embark on the colonization of the human race; however, an unknown accident occurred and the colonist's fleet lost all contact with the Empire, and the colonists were thought to be lost to the unknown abyss of space forever. It was not until centuries later that these "colonists" resurfaced, with surprisingly advanced technology and their own military force. By the time the Empire realized their threat, they had already conquered many outer colonies. First Contact The ARM's first step was to quickly and decisively invade the Empire's outer colonies and shut down their Titan Array, completely disabling planetary communications, leaving the planet unable to warn other planets. ARM would then blockade the planet to stop any attempts to escape and call for help. Finally, ARM would scour the planet for any technology they could reverse engineer. The USIF-ARM War Once word reached the USIF Military Headquarters, the Section 8 Battlefleet was deployed to deal with the growing threat. After a few hours of FTL travel, the fleet reached the fringe planet of New Madrid. The ARM immediately started bombarding the fleet with their Orbital Defense Cannons. Taken aback by the ARM's well-prepared naval defenses, the 8th Armored Division hot-dropped the 1st Recon team onto the planet's surface to neutralize the generators powering the ARM's orbital cannons. After the destruction of the cannons, the 8th Armored Division's ships were able to land more troops and eventually gain a foothold on the planet. General Barret Stone, commander of Section 8, then sent 1st Recon to recover intelligence from the crash site of the USIS Utah, shot down during the initial stages of the invasion. Shortly after the recovery of the intel, 1st Recon witnessed the first launching of the ARM's nuclear missile defense, and was ordered to take out the facility before more imperial units were obliterated. In a few hours, the launch facility was shut down and captured, allowing Section 8's forces to further advance against the ARM's planetary forces. While the support fleet slowly broke the ARM's defenses through a protracted orbital siege, 1st Recon was again sent on a vital mission: to recapture the city of Oasis, key to New Madrid's liberation. Two assault convoys with a complement of two tanks were sent to breach the outer defenses and take control of the city's perimeter. After the successful assault on Oasis's perimeter more 8th Armored forces entered the city itself and began to retake the city proper. It took another week of brutal combat, but the ARM eventually withdrew from New Madrid to fortify its other captured colonies. The 8th Armored Division Battlefleet then held high orbit over the planet Atlas, having discovered an ARM presence there. The 1st Recon Platoon was then covertly deployed to shut down the planet's orbital defense grid while the fleet stayed out of planetary gun range, Section 8 having learned from their near-catastrophe at the outset of New Madrid's invasion. After the planetary guns were disabled, the 8th Armored Division then landed it's forces in earnest, to begin the liberation of planet Atlas. Days later, the 1st Recon Platoon was ordered to captured the ARM-controlled Titan Array, a massive planetary antenna network enabling effective FTL communication. The Titan Relay was soon captured, allowing the Section 8 Battlefleet to intercept ARM communications, and set a fitting trap for the ARM. The Battlefleet's AI network Mother then fed false information to the ARM Fleet, luring the many ARM ships into a US Imperial Navy ambush carried out by the Columbia Battlegroup. Section's 8's humiliation on New Madrid had been avenged. Section 8 then sent 1st Recon Platoon to destroy a major ARM weapons and vehicles storage & manufacturing complex somewhere on Atlas. The complex was soon destroyed, crippling the ARM's very ability to wage war. As the battle on Atlas dragged on, the 8th Armored Divsion was finally reinforced with the 3rd Armored Division, wearing the ARM's beleaguered forces even further. As more and more of the planet was recaptured by the combined US Imperial forces, Section 8 intercepted intelligence confirming the location of Commander Soren, rogue Section 8 officer and leader of the ARM resistance, and that he was preparing to evacuate the planet. The 8th Armored Division's 1st and 3rd Recon Platoons were immediately sent to Soren's general location to kill the rogue Commander before he could escape, and put an end to the ARM Rebellion once and for all. After fighting their way through fierce resistance to the planet's Sky Hook, 1st and 3rd Recon Platoons cornered Commander Soren. However, Soren would not surrender so easily, attempting to fight his way out with a suit of modified Silverback Heavy Armor, and alongside his elite bodyguard unit, the Orion's Spear. Eventually, 1st Lieutenant Alexander Corde, leader of the 1st Recon Platoon, was able to kill Commander Soren by jumping onto the back of the heavy armor, shooting off the head, throwing a grenade down into the body, and escaping the explosion with his jetpack. Soren's death left the few remaining ARM forces without leadership and in disarray. They began to retreat further to the galactic core, closely trailed by the Section 8 Battlefleet. The ARM left scattered ships and ruined bases to defend against the onslaught of the mighty US Imperial Forces. They wouldn't last... Category:Factions